Long Road
by XTaiyoX
Summary: This is my first story ever about my two favorite robot people and whoever else is in it too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

On the couch sat a girl with red hair, tied up into drills, who was really nervous the girl sighed.

"What's wrong Teto, you should be excited we're getting a new UTAU today", said a male version of Teto, named Ted.

"I know I'm just worried they may not like me", Teto said as she hung her head down.

Ted came to sit beside Teto and put his arm around her, "What's not to like your fun smart energetic", Teto blocked out Ted's attempt to make her feel better and decided to watch T.V. to get her mind off things.

Several hours later Teto was awakened by a girl with purple hair wearing a beret. "Whoa! Defoko I was having the best dream about", she was cut off.

"Yeah about French bread that's all you ever dream about," Teto would have argued back but it was true she was in love with the stuff. "Anyway I didn't come wake you for nothing the new Utauloid is here."

"Really where are they at."

"She is right behind you", Defoko said as she pointed.

"Huh, no she's not Defoko", Teto said too afraid to turn around, "You and your jokes", Teto said laughing nervously.

"She's not kidding", came a unfamiliar voice from behind her.

As Teto slowly turned around to see who the voice was she saw the tallest person she ever saw in her life. 'She had one scarlet eye and the other chilling blue, raven black hair with a blue streak in the front tied in two. And the boobs the size of...What', thought Teto 'never in my life have a stared at boobs before if wanted to I'd stare at my own.'

"I'm Ruko Yokune what's your name", the tall girl said.

As Teto became depressed at her lack of boobs she did not hear what Ruko said. "Her name is Teto Kasane she is usually more talkative, but now that you know who everyone is, let me show you to your new room", Defoko and Ruko started to leave the room then Defoko turned back around and said, "Would you like to come or stay here, if you say here I'll help you by turning off the light for you." Teto turned and glared at Defoko for making fun of her depression.

"Yes, please come with us, I would love it if you did", said Ruko.

After hearing that Teto could swear she felt her heart skip a beat, "Okay, sure" Teto said with the brightest smile in the world. As she said that they walked into the hallway find Ruko's room.

Just then a girl with snow white hair and piercing red eyes came towards the trio. "Hey guys how's it going."

"We're going to find my room." said Ruko.

Looking behind Ruko the white haired girl saw Teto just staring like if she looked away for one second she would disappear. 'This is a chance I cannot pass up', thought the white haired girl. "Teto stare any harder and you might be able to see through her."

Realizing that she just got caught in the act, she tries to play it off with a snide remark," Oh this coming from the person who stares at a certain someone as a hobby."

"Touché, but it's not a hobby," she pauses," It's a profession."

"That doesn't make anything better you know," Yelled a cross dressing young boy from another room.

"I don't want to hear that from you Ritsu", yelled Tei as she going to every door to try to find Ritsu. "I'm going to have to stop this", Defoko turns to Teto," Can you take Ruko to her room, it's just across from yours" Defoko says just before going to stop a possible murder.

"Just the two of us now huh", Ruko said holding Teto hands while smiling.

"Yeah lets go", said Teto leading Ruko to her room.

"This place is so great and the people here are so lively, I'm going to love it here and I hope to get to know you better."

"Me too, here is your room, if you need anything I'm just across the way."

"Thank you", Ruko said as she kissed Teto's Cheek and goes into her room.

Several hours later Ted was walking down the hallway to get a glass of water and then he saw someone standing in the way. "Teto is that you", Ted walks up to Teto," Hey it's one in the morning, are you okay", Ted sighing picks up Teto's frozen body puts her in her room.

"Thank you Ted", squeaked Teto.

"You're welcome and have a good morning", Ted said as he was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own anything

Ted walks into the meeting ready as leader, of meetings, can be.

"Alright let's start with a roll call, Momo."

"Here", yelled a pink haired girl.

"Good, Defoko."

"Present."

"Ritsu."

"How come you didn't say anything before my name", asked Ritsu.

Ted put his hand to his head and shook his head," Do we have to do this each time I call roll?"

With that Ritsu started to get a little angry," We wouldn't have to do this each time if you just remembered, it makes me feel left out when you do it with everyone else but me, maybe it your fault that I dress like this all the time", Ritsu starting fake cry," All I ever wanted was your attention, Ted onii-chan", he went up to Ted to give him a hug.

Ted and everyone in the room just felt there heart strings get pulled by Ritsu's speech. A few came to get in a group hug just to see if it would make him feel better,' Wow this house is filled with gullible people, I mean I thought I killed my chances with 'onii-chan' back there' thought Ritsu as he was inwardly smiling at his amazing acting skills.

"Ok I'm sorry I never knew you felt that way", Ted said as he was looking down at him," Do you want me to start over?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine.", Ted walked out of the meeting room then walked back in ready as leader, of meetings, can be, a second time. "Alright let's get started once more with the roll call, Momo."

"Here again." yelled a pink haired girl.

"Good, Defoko."

"Once more, Present."

"Great, Ritsu."

"I'm...not feeling well can I be excused."

Everyone fell to the ground with that last comment, Ted was the first to get up off the floor "You couldn't have told us this beforehand, I mean really we are off schedule, we have deadlines to meet, and not to mention we are in a rush if you didn't catch that from the first to examples", as Ted seemed to be getting angrier by the minute it would not be a good time to mess with him t that exact moment.

**Ruko's Room**

Ruko was in a very deep sleep, not hearing anything going on down stairs but she did wake up when she heard one of the giant windows in the house shatter. Very scared Ruko got out of her bed upon hearing lots of screams from someone. To Ruko it sounded like someone had broken in to the house," Someone must have broken in to the house", Ruko said very quietly then look out the window," In the middle of the day."

'That sounded stupid' thought Ruko. Who would be stupid enough to break into a house in the middle of the day?"

"Then what could it be."

"Who are you talking to?"

"You."

"Me."

"Duh who else would be talking to?"

"I don't know you're the only one in here."

"Huh", Ruko then looks around the room," Oh no I was talking to myself again if anybody else was here they would think I am crazy, they would be like 'Oh did you here that Ruko talks to herself' and 'Yeah and she probably says random that things like-like pineapples or-or-or MONKEY DUNKEY DOO!' and I'm still talking to myself right now why can't I stop should I see a doctor of some kind, am I talking in run-on sentences, is this why i have an obsession with coffee is that why I can't stop talking...coffee sounds real good about know." said Ruko going out the door to the kitchen.

**Outside of Ruko's Room 2 min. ago**

Ritsu on his way to find a hiding spot to get away from Ted he heard.

"MONKEY DUNKEY DOO!"

"That girl might be crazier than Tei and that is a lot of crazy." said Ritsu as he went on his way.

**Teto's Room**

Letting out a sigh of relief Teto was glad that she was able to move again and get some sleep, even though she might have missed the meeting earlier.

"Ted will understand I mean it's not like he can get mad."

Just then Teto heard a window shatter and people screaming.

'I've been wrong before, I hope everyone is ok, as long as no one goes crazy it's just a normal day no different than the others."

"MONKEY DUNKEY DOO!"

"I am really off today aren't I, anyhow I better get down stairs before anything else happens."

"AHHHHH, IT BURNS ITS BURNS MY EYES!" yelled someone from down stairs.

"You know what they don't need me today I'm going to hang out Haku and Neru. Teto said going out her window so not to get caught. "I just hope the house is not on fire when I come back later."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

The only thing that could be heard was the steady breathing of Ruko as she lay in her hospital bed surrounded by Teto, Tei, Rin, Ritsu, and Ted. As they wait for Ruko to wake up.

"Look she's starting to wake up", yelled Ted as he saw her move," I'll go get the nurse."

"That's a good Idea hurry", said Teto

As Ted ran out of the room to get a nurse Ruko sat up and started to look around very confused," What's going on, what happened, and how did I get in here."

"You're in the hospital you've been here the past five days", said a blonde haired girl named Rin,"And you're here because you had an accident."

"Can you start from the beginning please I really can't remember that well."

"I can take care of that", said a very excited Tei," Well you remember what happened on the second day you were here right", Ruko nodded. "We'll all start on the third day every few days have a meeting of the 'Loids."

"I came up with the name myself", said a proud Rin.

Two Weeks before

The meeting of the 'Loids was different from before because they had to figure out a way to debut their new member, Ruko, in a new and exciting way. Ways like with Kaito when everyone drew a number out of the hat to see who would push him out the plane if he was too afraid to jump and announce himself. It was getting really hard to figure out new ways to be introduced.

"The meeting of the 'Loids will now start", yelled president Rin Kagamine,"What shall we do first?"

"I would like to discuss something", a blue haired man said," I, Kaito, would like to talk about the fans"

"If this is a cover to talk about you not being beaten or harmed in anyway, please sit down", said Rin with a death glare directed at the blue haired man.

"I withdraw my previous statement", Kaito said quietly sitting down.

"Next, it seems we have to get out about our new member. Can you please stand up so everyone can see you", said vice president Ted.

Ruko stood up and everyone who had not meet her before was very shock or happy to have a new member.

"Does anyone have an idea on how to debut Ruko all and any ideas are accepted", Kaito raised his head with hope, and a certain teal haired girl saw this and was struck with something she never felt before. So to get rid of it she asked," Does Kaito count?"

"NO",yelled the president.

Kaito would not be told no so easily," But I have a really good idea, please just give me a chance" Kaito got on the floor and bowed to Rin,"Please"

"Fine what is it?"

"Why don't we do one with all of us and have like a quiz show and put it on TV", Kaito said hoping not to get hit.

"That actually a good...really good a quiz on the knowledge of everyone and we can be in teams of two it will so much fun good job Kaito", Rin said giving a heart melting smile that everyone happy drunk off of. "Ok it will take a week for us to set everything up, I'm going to end this meeting early and Ted you secretary Miku, and treasurer Luka and Len come with me to get a clear set on things"

"Ruko, Ruko", said Teto running toward said girl," I was wondering if you would like to be partners for the quiz thingy"

"Sure", said Ruko getting closer to Teto's face with a seductive smile," I just love spending time with you"

Teto turned as red as her hair and laughed nervously" Yeah, I like spending time with you too"

"Good I was thinking about asking you ask to see a movie with me tomorrow what do you say"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute", said Ruko who was still lying in bed," How do you know what happened for the parts that you weren't there for?"

Tei laughed," It's funny that you think I don't know what goes on everywhere" Tei turned her head to look at the clock," Well would you look at the time it's late and I'm going home. Come on Rin I'll drop you off at your house", Tei said as she walked out the door and Rin followed.

"W-Wait I want to hear the rest of what happened", yelled back.

"I'll tell you when you come home tomorrow", Tei yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sitting quietly in the living room sat Tei, sipping on her tea. Sitting across from her was a anxious Ruko still waiting for the continuation of what happened from two weeks ago. Ruko had been told she had to wait until Tei was done drinking her tea. So far it had been four hour since she got it.

'I don't think I can wait any longer, how long does it take to drink out of that tiny cup anyway.', thought Ruko as she kept starting.

"I wonder when she going to get that that's a hologram put on a loop", said Ristu sitting in the kitchen with Tei, Ted, Momo, Defoko, and a tied up Teto.

"I'm not sure she doesn't seem to bright, not to worry it bound to get a low battery right", said Defoko.

"Yeah when its low on battery it will make a beeping sound and explodes", said a Tei bored," I hope it goes off soon holding on to Teto is getting a little hard."

"Why is Teto tied up", said a man with black short hair with a red highlight to the left, named Rook.

"Because if I let her go she'll go tell Ruko everything", Tei said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then? Hey what's that beeping noise", Rook said staring at the living room," Exploding hologram?"

"What else would it be from her", Ritsu pointed out.

Just then a huge explosion was heard in the living room. Everybody rushed to see what the damage has done, except Teto. Everything was covered in black, like the entire room was void of light, like the entirety of space itself. On the far side of the room, something was sliding off the wall in a shape that looks a whole lot like Ruko. As Ruko slide off the wall Tei walked over to her.

"Would you like to hear the rest of the story now", it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes...please", coughed Ruko.

"Now where were we?"

One week and six days ago

Teto and Ruko were going on their movie date to see a comedy. Things seemed to be going perfectly in the beginning. They had to sit in the back since Ruko is too tall and would block some people's views. The Movie was about a man who got cursed and now has a bunny head.

"I got cursed and now all my ties are a floral pattern", said the man who got cursed.

"Don't you think that there is something you're forgetting to tell me", said the man's wife.

The people in the audience started to laugh,' I should use one of those dating moves Neru taught me, this is a good time to use them', thought Teto as she pretended to yawn and stretch her arm to put around Ruko's shoulder. However, Teto forgot that Ruko is a lot taller than her, so when she tried to put her arm around her she-", Tei was interrupted by a very flushed Teto who had gotten free from the ropes.

"You don't have to tell that part in front of everyone", Teto exclaimed covering Tei's mouth with one hand and gesturing with the other to show her the small crowd around them. "I'll tell her that part later, just please don't say anything!"

"What's in it for me?"

"I will do whatever you want for a month."

"Two months."

"Six weeks."

"Four weeks."

"That is a month!"

"Fine, six weeks."

"Thank you so much, go to something else", Teto then thought,' Wait why didn't I take the month!'

"Ok, the game show, since not enough people wanted to take part we had to make some changes so no more teams. All in all Teto was crushed."

One Week Ago

As everyone was getting ready, Rin got everyone's attention; she had something very important to say," Ok, everyone I know this may be sudden but I know you will handle it with some understanding", she paused," It seems that somebody forgot to plan out the games and prizes for the show", she paused again to she everyone's shocked faces," There may be a chance that you will get hurt or maimed today. There may also be a chance that the wiring in your buzzers isn't as good as they should be. If any of this happens be sure to not call for help or to curse, children will be watching, does everyone understand", Rin looked around to see almost everyone on the verge of tears, except Tei who couldn't be any happier," Good now dry those tears and let's get out there", Rin said pushing everyone out on the stage.

"I going to win for you then", Tei said winking to Rin, who in turn started to blush.

"Hello Everyone, I'm your hostess Rin Kagamine, today we're going to have a variety of thing happen to our contestants: Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Teto Kasane, Tei Sukone, Rook, and our newest addition Ruko Yokune. Give them a big round of applause", the crowd went wild not knowing the ultimate doom approaching the people on stage.

"And we are here against our will the woman, Haku Yowane, and director Neru Akita, said a short blonde girl with a long high up side pony tail in the background," Call the police please I am not kidding somebody-."

"Oh that Neru always the kidder haha..Of course we always get willing people to join us", Rin said cutting Neru. "Now let's get on with the show, contestants are you ready, ok. First question when people talk to Luka where do they stare A. eyes, B. mouth, or C. boobs. You have thirty seconds to answer.

"Ahhh", a male version of Rin yelled as his buzzer shocked him.

A bell ringed signaling that it was the wrong answer. "I'm sorry Len but that was not one of the choices. You have a penalty now, remove your clothes and but this diaper on", Rin said while throwing the diaper.

A ding was heard, after Len put his diaper on, it was Luka,"B. mouth"

"Good guess but the answer was C."

"That's not true!"

"But it is according to the polls and where Kaito is staring", Rin pointed out. Luka turned to see if it was true, it was. She turned red with anger, glaring daggers at Kaito.

"Now Luka I know what you're thinking but I'm not staring at your boobs. I'm staring at the cloth like fabric on top", Kaito said putting his hands up," Girl you should let me borrow that top!"

"Great idea, everyone switch tops with somebody", Rin said popping up in the middle," And while you do that I will go on to the next question. Which one of the two Kasanes can grow wing."

'I got this one' Teto thought wearing Kaito's jacket she hit the buzzer and was shocked.

"I'm sorry but your agonizing scream is not the right answer", Rin said," Penalty." a claw came from the ceiling and grabbed Teto and pulled her into the ceiling.

"Excuse me but I'm too tall to reach the buzzer can I just say the answer", whined Ruko wearing Len's shirt

"Go ahead but it better be the right answer or close to it."

"Both..of..them?"

"That is correct a hundred points for you. Enough question let's get to something more fun"

"You only asked two questions" said Miku, wearing Tei's shirt.

"Well if people would stop screaming the wrong answer I would have stayed on it longer", Rin argued then turned to the TV," Don't change this channel we will be back after these commercials."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The quiz was in the middle of the commercial break, everybody was glad that they wouldn't be electrocuted except the two that had already been shocked. An annoyed Rin walked over to Neru.

"Neru, can I see you for a moment."

Neru pretended to think about it," No", and then she run as fast as she could away from the scene.

"It wasn't a question, get back here", Rin yelled running after her.

"Haku uses your boobs to save me!"

"They don't work like that Neru", Haku said.

As the chase throughout the studio happen, Kaito was explaining something very important to Len. Len was wearing Rook's shirt from before.

"Len, I don't want to be the one to say this but, you're wearing your diaper wrong."

"No, it can't be, that's impossible", said a shocked Len.

"It's true", Kaito said as he took a hold of Len's shoulder," The diaper it's...should be on the inside of your pants, not the outside!"

"Kaito", Len was cut off by the strong embrace of Kaito's hug.

"It's alright Len, it's alright, all that matters is that you know", a picture of a sunset came behind them with them standing on rocks and waves crashing.

"Tei, quit playing around you're suppose to be helping me find Teto", Ruko said as she sweat dropped.

"Let me have fun Warden. Once I get on the outside, I want to be the same as always."

"What are you talking about, just get rid of your dramatic scenery and come on."

"Sorry but it looks like we're out of time. The commercial break is about to end, so everyone to the street", Rin said popping up out of nowhere. "Welcome back everyone, we are now doing the street challenges. That's where everyone has to do something embarrassing or hilarious or both. First to up is Kaito!"

"Hello", Kaito said nervously.

"Okay you have to go up to a business woman and vaguely describe that there is a white explosive device in your pants", Rin hooked a bomb to Kaito's pants pocket. "You also have to say it in English."

"But I don't know that much English."

"Then it will be even vaguer. But you won't be alone I'm going to send Ruko with you."

"Why do I have to go", Ruko asked.

"Why, so you can get the thing you want the most in the world."

'Teto', Ruko thought," You mean."

"That's right...ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream", Kaito screamed," Come lets go lets go lets go", then he ran to the nearest business woman.

"Wait, Ruko, before you go take this camera. Trust me this is something you will want to look back on forever. This is from past experience", Rin said giving a thumbs up.

"Ok."

Ruko went running after Kaito, didn't really take her long since her legs are long. To her it looked like he had just found what he was looking for.' I better get the camera ready.'

"Excuse me miss, if I could have a moment of your time."

"Sure but hurry, after all I am a business woman. You can tell by how I wear my glasses in a slanted manner. And by how short my skirt is so short that I can lure my male co-workers into getting a sexual harassment suite."

'It's like she thinks we don't know that she a business woman', Ruko thought.

'Time for action', Kaito thought." There...is...white explosion...here", he pointed to the crotch area of his pants.

"Sir, I am a business woman i understand what you're saying. Cause as a business woman in a business man world it's hard to get a job unless you're the best so I know english, French, and other European languages. But could you repeat what you said."

"White explosion in pants...need help."

"That's what I thought you said, now let me reach into my business bag because after all I'm a business", the business woman reached into her bag and pulled out mace and sprayed it in his face," Help police help, that man was offering me, a business woman, sexual favors."

"Ahhh it hurts, it's painful, it like giving childbirth through your eyes."

"Kaito, I'm afraid that I going to have to take you to jail again", the policeman said a little tired of getting called for the same person over and over again.

"But I didn't do anything. All I did was say that there was a white explosion in my", Kaito paused for a second to think," I see what they did now. Look my partner will explain ever-."

"Whoever is your partner is going to jail too."

'Oh no, I can't go to jail. If I stand out as much as possible he won't notice me', Ruko thought. "I'm his partner Ruko Yokune please take us away."

'Hmm, she admitted to being his partner, but who would ever admit to that. Maybe she is lost a bet or something', the policeman thought," Don't worry miss I understand. Let's go Kaito off to jail you go."

"What about her", Kaito argued.

"Let her live her demented life. Anyone who admits to being your partner is crazy."

"Back at the outside of the studio", Tei was still telling the story.

"Tei your story is too long, get to the part where I was sent to the hospital", Ruko said still covered in black soot.

"Well I never. Ok, at the final stage of the show and you and Teto were left."

"Everyone ready, it down to two and the tension couldn't be higher as everyone else was mysteriously eliminated by a business woman. We don't know how but it seems that Tei got her to leave and she went with her. So Tei where ever you are, thank you. Now we have Ristu and Yuki Kaai at the top of a four story building and they are going to jump off. Teto and Ruko will flip a coin to see who they catch, keeping them from their death", Rin mumbled that last part," There no point to this but it seems fun, call it heads or tails, Yuki, tails and Ristu, head."

"Tails", Teto yelled

"I thought we were flipping a coin", asked a confused Ruko.

"Last minute decision change", Rin stated," Now go get into your places!"

"Are ready for this", Ritsu asked Yuki.

"Yes, cause I'm always ready to jump off buildings", Yuki said sarcastically.

"Okay jump", Rin yelled from below.

"Yuki and Ristu jumped to their death with no regrets. Teto and Ruko lived happily ever after, the end", Tei finished.

"Poor Ristu and Yuki but at least I got a good ending", Ruko said crying a bit.

"You know that is not true", Ristu yelled," I'm sitting right here, right next to you!"

"I don't think so. That's not how I remembered it, well what can you do it's the end. Everyone can leave now story is over", Tei said inching closer to the nearest door, then going into a full scale sprint out of the room.

Ritsu looked like he was about to explode," Teto, you were there, tell them the truth!"

Teto got up and took Ruko's hand," Well you see had happen was...there was this agreement... you know with-with the thing and...Look the business woman!" Everyone looked at the window terrified as Teto started to inch closer to the nearest door, then going into a full scale sprint out of the room, dragging Ruko with her.

"Calm down it's a false alarm, she's not there. I repeat she is not there", Ted said trying to calm everyone down," And Ritsu if you want to prove that you're alive-"

"I am alive!"

"Then turn the TV on to prove it"

Ristu walked over to the TV," Okay fine. We will watch the quiz just to see if I'm alive. You don't have look in front of you or anything, no you just have to look at the TV."

"Quit stating the obvious and turn the TV on", Rook yelled. Ristu sighed as he knew he couldn't win. He turned on the TV and what came on was quite a surprise.

"Sorry but for very scary reasons we cannot broadcast the following try again later", after the announcer said that a picture of a smiling Tei came up, giving a thumbs up.

"What is this? I don't even", Ritsu yelled as he threw the TV through the window.

Teto and Ruko were now sitting, on Teto's bed, in Teto's room.

"So what happened to you after you got pulled into the ceiling", Ruko asked.

"Sorry, but i can't tell you anything, that has to do with the quiz", Teto said getting closer to Ruko," I can tell you what happened at the movies or I can show you what happened at the movies and a little more."

"What do you mean by that, why are you getting so bold with flirting all of a sudden and ahh", Ruko never got to finish her sentence due to Teto pushing her down, on the bed, and started kneading her breast.

"Yes, just like that. That's the exact same sound you made. I was trying to put my arm around your shoulder, but ended up here. They felt so soft I couldn't stop myself, just like now"

'I-I can't let this go on or-or-or', Ruko thought while losing her mind." Teto, you have to stop this at once."

Teto then laid her head in the crook of Ruko's neck," I can't, I just can't. You're too addictive your voice, your scent, and your everything else", Teto kissed and sucked the skin of Ruko's neck, causing Ruko to erupt in moans of pleasure. Just below Ruko's waistline, something was on the raise.

'Oh no, what am I going to do? I don't want her to fine out like this', just as Ruko thought that, the PA system came on with a message from Tei.

"Teto, I need you to go to the store to buy the following: food, which is all", the PA system went off.

Teto pouted," I don't want to go. I want to stay and continue."

The PA came back on," Remember when you said you would do whatever I want, for six weeks, for not mentioning something to people."

Ruko took advantage of this time by flipping Teto over," Well you heard her, we can do this some other time", Ruko got off Teto and ran to her room. Ruko got to her room and locked it. When she turned around she let out a terrible shriek, as Tei jumped out of the closet," Holy crap Tei, what are you doing?"

"It looks like I was helping you out of your situation earlier with Teto."

Ruko lowered her head, so that her hair was covering her eyes," You know don't you?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

The room was filled with a deafening silence, as Ruko and Tei faced off to see who would break the first to speak was Ruko," How did you know? I thought I covered everything up. I got rid of everything, but you still found out."

"It's true I found out everything, if it makes you feel better, I haven't told anyone your secret", Tei said giving a comforting smile," We can't let just anybody join our group. I have to do a intensive search on each person that wants to join, that why I know what goes on around here more than the acting officials."

Ruko was on the verge of tears," Don't you think I'm gross, I'm a disgusting, and that I'm a monster", by the time Ruko got done with her sentence she had broke down in tears.

Tei rushed to Ruko's side and rubbed her back," I don't think any of that, not at all. I'm not closed minded like other people. None of us are we accept all", then everything faded to black.

"What's going on? Why did it get dark", Ruko yelled frantically.

"Shh, it's alright, it's just the scene transition."

"The what?"

Morning

'I wonder when Ruko is going to come down for breakfast. On the account that I almost raped her, does not mean that she can miss the most important meal of the day', Teto thought," I'm going to go wake Ruko up."

"Leave her alone you know she sleeps forever and a day", Ted said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you, Ted."

"You're suppose to listen to the older sibling, like all other good little brothers and sisters!"

"Give one example."

"Give me 24 hours."

"Deal", they shook hands on it.

"Now I'm off to the internet. Tootles", Ted then left swishing his hips from side like a model.

"What are you doing? This is why I question your sexuality", Ritsu yelled from another room.

"Please, don't hate me because I'm beautiful", Ted said back dramatically.

"To Ruko's room", Teto said getting back on track. Teto was to doors walking distance from Ruko's room she Tei come out with the same clothes as yesterday. 'That doesn't make sense she could have just walked around in her underwear like all the other times. There is only one conclusion to come to in this situation', "she stole my girl", whispered to herself,' and I will treat it with some sense of remorse', Teto thought. Teto took off after Tei.

Right as she was about to tackle Tei Ruko's door came flying open and hit Teto in the face," Thanks for last night, you were really good to me and gentle", Ruko said.

'Good, she was gentle, what happened last night', Teto's mind was in some kind of natural disaster at the moment.

"I mean that was my first time ever doing that"

'Oh my French bread, she doesn't mean that she', the natural disaster has mutated into an explosion of half the world and she couldn't take it anymore," Do what for the first time!"

Ruko smiled," Oh, good morning Teto, isn't today lovely"

Teto she was about to lose it when she saw that smile,' Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong!'

Tei yawned," Morning Teto, excuse me but I'm still a little tired, bye."

"Yeah you look a little. Your eyes are all reddish and stuff."

"That's the natural color of my eyes."

Teto started to laugh a little evilly," Oh really I thought it was black."

"No it's not", said a confused Tei.

"It will be when I get my hands on you", just before Teto could get to Tei, Ruko caught her. "You better be glad these arms are holding me back", Teto started to feel Ruko's arm," These well-toned arms."

"Teto don't be mad at Tei, she made me come to terms with my feelings for you", turning around slowly Teto showed the biggest smile in the world. "The truth is I hate you."

Teto's smile broke into a million pieces on the floor and formed a frown. Teto turned to stone as the words repeated in her head," And it looks like Teto's been petrified. Ha get it", said the floor.

Earlier

"Since Teto has to do what I say for the next six weeks, because of a little incident. She has gone against me so I need your help getting her back. This is what I want you to do for me", Tei got a stool and whispered into Ruko's ear.

Now we are the point where Ruko had Teto in her arms, "Teto don't be mad at Tei, she made me come to terms with my feelings for you(u)."What Teto doesn't know is that Ruko is using the word you to cover for her using the vowel u. "The truth is I hate you", Teto picked her mouth up and ran far way," Don't you think that was a little mean,Tei."

"Yeah you're right it's only funny when they stay for the rest of the joke. Let's go find her with this GPS tracking thingy. It looks like she is going to an airport", taking a cell phone out,"Rin, yes hello, I'm fine you. Really, you poor thing, are you okay. Thank goodness okay bye", Tei hung up.

"What was the point of that? Teto could be gone on the plane by now."

"Don't worry she's going to send a car for us in no time."

"Really I didn't you say anything about it", Ruko said matter of factly.

"Don't worry, I bet she'll feel that I need a ride."

Many hours later a car pulled up in the front yard. Kaito, the person driving the car, saw someone in a string bikini top and short shorts washing a car," You working those daisy dukes, Girl", Kaito yelled out the window.

The person washing the car stopped, turned around, and smiles," Thanks Kaito."

Kaito slammed on break to take a second look at the person," Kaito? What the hell! Almost gave me whiplash", Rin yelled." You okay? Hello Kaito", Rin then looks in his direction and smiles," Hello Ted. Washing the car I see."

"Yeah and It was kind of hot today so I got some of Teto's clothes."

"So that no reason to fool people", Kaito said crying.

Ted looked confused at Kaito" Hey can you Tell Tei to come out", Rin said.

"Sure thing, I think she is still standing in the same hall way", Ted said picking up a rock and threw it at the hallway window.

Tei and Ruko were still in the hallway," Any minute now", Tei said confidently

Ruko was on her last nerve," You have been saying that for the last five hours. It's like seven o' clock now."

Just then a rock came flying in through the window. Tei walked over to the window and pulled it up,"Rin, how did you know?"

"I felt you girl."

Ruko was just sitting back thinking what the duck was going on. Ruko gently moved Tei from the window and took a deep breath," Where have you been", Ruko screamed.

Teto was at the airport sitting behind the counter working her part time job." In all of that confusion, and heartbreak, I was almost late for work."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It has been a week since the near raping and the joke gone wrong. Today is valentine's day, a day filled with joy and happiness for all except one. "I hate valentine's day", Teto said crying into her pillow. She was in her room with Tei hiding from rabid fans.

Tei, on the other hand, loved Valentine's Day. Mostly the color red," I think Valentine's Day is fun, I have a date today in like an hour. Why do you hate it?"

"One Ruko said she hated me. Two you stole my girlfriend. Three fans keep sending to much candy and attacking us."

"No, Ruko said she hated u the letter u, that was also a joke, plus you never asked her to be your girlfriend, and I got the fan under control."

Teto came up from her pillow" You threw Ruko out to those animals."

"Hey, last hired first to be fired out of the cannon into rabid fans" Tei shrugged off," Besides you could have went back and got her if you wanted."

Teto walked over to the window to check on Ruko," She looks fine. She is standing out really well actually."

"Really I thought she would be torn apart", Tei stopped." Um...Teto that doesn't look fine. It looks like they tore off her shirt and she's just barely getting away."

"But her bare essentials look absolutely fine. Their standing out really well", Teto said getting back to herself. "Wait I can take advantage of this. I got this Tei, I'm so excited."

"Calm down, if you get too excited you're going to do something that you'll regret later", Tei warned.

Teto spread her arms," What could go wrong?", Teto suddenly turned and knocked Tei out of the window. "Hmm, in a way she was using a literary device."

Ruko just got back into the house and she was terrified. Rook just so happened to be walking by," Ruko you're not looking to well. What hap-"

Ruko had got Rook in a vice grip of a hug and started crying," It was horrible, Tei, she shot me out of a cannon into the crowd of outside and they took my shirt."

Rook started to get a nose bleed because Ruko's breast were rubbing against him," I've noticed", Rook laughed nervously.

Teto came running down to the first floor where Rook and Ruko are standing," Ruko, I was so worried about you", Teto stopped at the sight," So what do we have here."

"The consoling of a distressed friend", Rook answered.

"That's the oldest excuse in the book", Teto said flipping through a book" See page 43 Section Y sub section D of paragraph 6, line 24, and it's the third appositive on the right. If you want to know when it was made go to-Hey", Teto yelled as the book was pulled away from her.

"Hello, Teto", Tei said with a evil glare in her eye," I was just wondering what kind of excuse you have for me."

"You know you are sounding eviler by the second", frozen in place with fear Teto could not move to run away.

"That's page 1s title of the chapter that deals with angry women."

Teto started to whimper,"R-ruko help me", she whispered.

'She's so cute when she's scared', Ruko thought," Tei, I think you should calm down."

"Do you really want get in between this Ruko", Tei questioned as a dark aura exploded from behind her.

Things were about to get out of control when there came a knock at the door," I better go get that", Teto tried to run away but got caught by Tei.

"Ruko or Rook will get the door. You will stay here", Tei turned to Rook and Ruko," Right?"

"No need I let myself",Rin said. She walked over to Tei and gave her a hug," Happy valentine's day", then Rin kissed her cheek and all the evil melted away.

"How cliché", Teto said. Then all of it came right back surrounding both Rin and Tei. Teto hid behind Ruko, bumping Rook out of the way into another room," I'm sorry", Teto repeated over and over again.

"Ready to go Rin", Tei asked.

"I am but I'm not sure about you. Don't you want to wear a skirt or some pants before going out", Rin pointed out.

Tei looked down to the surprise that she wasn't wearing her skirt," The fans must have torn it off like Ruko's shirt."

"I understand why Ruko got shot in it but why you?"

"Teto knocked me out of her window."

"Did you really do that", Ruko asked.

"It was all for you", Teto countered.

"Page 117 section H subsection Q paragraph 25 line 35 sixth from the noun used as a verb", Tei read," One of the oldest excuses in the book, right Teto."

Rin hooked her arm with Tei and drug her to her room," Come let's get you a new, same looking, outfit on."

Writer's block set in at this point, so in the next chapter it will still be valentine's day


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Teto and Ruko were left by themselves as Rin and Tei ran upstairs to Tei's room. Ruko was kind of confused on what was," I thought that Tei was for Len, not Rin", Ruko questioned.

Teto trying her best to keep her eyes on Ruko's face, Ruko wasn't wearing a shirt due to her being shot out of a cannon into a mob of rabid fan, asked," Where did you hear that?"

"Wikipedia, the Wal-Mart of the internet, obviously."

"Oh Ruko, Ruko, no that was one of the hugest misunderstandings in Vocaloid and Utauloid history. If you like I could tell you about, but you can't say a word of this outside these walls."

"What about that window over there", Ruko pointed to an open window.

"No", Teto walked over to close the window.

"How about the door?"

"Ruko focus, focus", Teto yelled.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"It was twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago! One is 14 and the other is 19 how is that possible", questioned Ruko. "Oh and wouldn't that make her a pedophile", Ruko started to laugh," Like the pedobear."

"I'll explain that later onwards with the story."

Twenty years ago

It was early in the morning, cloudy, and raining. Len was just waking up to a loud thundering sound. Scared Len ran across the room and jumped on top of Rin," Rin wake, wake up now," Len yelled shaking Rin frantically," Rin! Rin! Rin...Oranges."

Rin instantly sat up,"Hmm, liar. What time is?" Rin looked around the room to find the alarm clock only to see that the power had been cut off," I don't need a clock to tell me it too early for this",Rin looked at Len and pushed him off her.

Len hit the floor with a loud thud that resounded throughout the house. Miku, whose room being the closest to the twins, heard it first got scared and grabbed her leek weapon," If I see anyone unfamiliar get behind , duck down, and aim and jab up", Miku said walking out the door.

Outside a young girl came running up to the front door. After the first few knocks she tried to open the door, to her surprise it was open and went inside. Walking inside the girl tried to find someone," Hello", the girl started shouting.

Miku heard the shouting and went down the hall. Miku walked up against the wall getting closer and closer to the shouting until she was at the very edge and could see the girl/intruder. Miku waited for the intruder to turn around to where she wasn't facing her. As soon as she did Miku went running towards," Secret Leek Technique: What You Doing in MY House", before the girl knew what was happening she felt an intense sharp pain in her butt and let out a ear shattering shriek. Miku looked unfazed by what just happened; all she did was stand there looking cool. A few of the other vocaloids got up to see what was going on, others too scared to leave their rooms. Luka, Rin, Len, Meito, and Kaito,"President I have taken care of the intruder, no need to thank me."

Rin sweatdropped,"Thank you very much, Miku. I wasn't anywhere that someone broke in. What's that in her hand", Rin went towards the girl with the leek sticking out someplace and to see that it was a letter. She picked it up and started to read," This girl is Tei Sukone, she is a new utauloid coming to join us and I thought it would be nice to let her get to know you guys before the meeting of the 'Loids. Try not to scare or scar her okay signed The Vice President Ted. P.S: Try to make a good impression on her."

"It looks like that impression is going to last at least two weeks top", Meiko said wincing a little bit. Meiko walked over to Tei" It looks like she's out cold so the will be a good time as any to get the leek out. But you have to be careful. Who wants to take it out", Looked around to see that everyone was gone," Well I never. I'll take you to the infirmary then."

Meiko gently pick Tei up and headed for the infirmary. When Meiko got to the door she was startled to see everyone that that had surrounded her was in there, dressed as doctors," What took so long for you to get here",Rin questioned.

"Why are you all dressed as doctors", Meiko said as she laid Tei on her stomach on a table.

"No time to answer that, we have to prep for removal", Len yelled.

Miku smacked Len on the head, making his ponytail come out," Shh you'll wake her."

"You're one to talk, you stuck that up there", Len gestured to Tei's butt.

"I thought I was protecting us from robbers."

"Will you two stop", Luka warned," She's starting to wake up."

Rin walked over to Tei and took her hand," It will be alright just try to ignore the pain in your buttocks", Rin tried to be comforting. Tei look up and just saw a blurry blonde person and nodded." I am going to count to 3 and then someone pull it out. Okay one...two... seven...eighteen...thirt- why hasn't anyone pulled it out yet. Miku since you put it there take it out."

Miku walked over and reached out for the leek and ripped it out," Mission accomplished", Miku said with a smile on her face. Tei passed out from the pain.

"Don't look so happy it makes you sadistic", Kaito said.

Five hours later

Len lost at the game of rock, paper, scissor and had to stay until Tei woke up. Tei turned in her sleep now face Len and opened her eyes," You're awake that's good", Len smiled.

'This person must be the person that helped me earlier', Tei thought. Tei sat up," Thank you so much for helping me", jumped at Len," I will forever love you and I won't let anyone get near you ever again."

"I get it Len's hair was down so he looked like Rin. Tei couldn't tell the difference between them yet, since all she saw was a blonde person. So instead of jumping on Rin she got Len", Ruko summarized.

"Yep, that's pretty much it", Teto said," Now to explain why they look the same, even though it been like twenty years. You see", Teto was cut off by Ruko who kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day! It will almost be over, in five minutes."

'She did this on purpose to make my hormones go up higher and to make a cliffhanger for everything else to come', Teto thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Ruko was sleeping soundly in her bed, unaware of what was going on around her. Everybody knew Ruko had problems waking up and they knew how deep a sleeper she they decided to have the lesson in her room. Today was the day that everyone started their English lesson, since the business woman sued everyone, and won, they had to do a list of things she wanted us to learn. Luka was the teacher because she knew English already. Luka walked in the room with a cup of coffee," Good morning class."

Ruko, having smelled the coffee, woke up in a daze," Good morning coffee", Ruko look around seeing that people were in her room, sitting in desks, and eager to learn," Did I miss something? Am I dreaming like that time I walked to school in that panda suit?"

"Shh, not now Ruko class is starting", Tei warned.

"How did all of you fit into my room?"

"Right let's get started with this is a pen, very useful when talking to Americans", Luka said in English, holding up a pen.

"Why did you use a demonstrative case", Ted questioned

Luka looked at him confused," What is a demonstrative? Look if want you come up here and teach this class", Luka yelled.

"At least I don't get my lesson plans from animes" Ted argued back.

"Oh no you didn't, no you didn't! You just brought down the thunder", Luka said taking off her earrings," Somebody better hold my earrings, there is about to be a beat down."

"Bring it on, Busty Betty!"

While Luka was busy getting into a fight with Ted, Rook passed a note to Ruko. Tei saw him and decided to tell on him," Luka! Luka Rook was passing notes to Ruko."

Luka had Ted in a headlock," Give the note to me so I may read out loud to the class", Luka said as Ted struggled to get out of the headlock.

"I don't think you want to do that Luka, he could be confessing his love to someone in this very room", Rin add getting out her camera," Okay now you can."

Luka began to read," Dear Ruko, would you like go on a date with me to the beach? I've always wanted to see you in a swim suit *p*. Check yes ,no, or maybe 3 Rook", Luka was done and had a few questions," What does asterisk p asterisk mean and less than three mean", Miku walked over to Luka and whispered the answer in her ear," Oh. Thanks sweetie."

Meanwhile Teto in a undisclosed location heard everything,' If she says yes then it's all over. He'll be the one standing next her in the new, next they'll be sing that magnet song together, and last but not least favorite pairing of the year', Teto thought. "This unacceptable", Teto yelled but was muffled due to her location.

Ted rotated his body, placed his legs behind both of Luka's, fell backwards causing both of them to fall, and got free from Luka's grasp," So Ruko what's your answer", Ted questioned, Luka snuck up on one of Ted's side and grabbed one of his legs forcing him down on the ground.

Before Ruko could answer, Teto, who had been hiding under the cover of Ruko's bed, interrupted by throwing the covers off and standing on the bed," How come I didn't notice a Teto shaped spot under my covers."

"It has been vetoed as of immediately. If anyone is going to see Ruko in a swim suit it will be me. I can imagine it now", Teto imagination took over.

Everything was dark, couldn't see a thing even if you tried. Until a single light came on, shining on Ruko, who was wearing a bathrobe," Yes, Yes, that's perfect", Teto spoke up sitting in a director's chair holding a camera. Ruko looked a little nervous," Don't be nervous just slowly take off the robe", holding up her camera as Ruko started to disrobe.

Ruko turned away from Teto," I would only do this for you", Ruko said looking over her shoulder, pulling her robe down some. Ruko's face had a slight blush to it as she kept sliding her robe further down.

"She could be wearing a one piece, maybe a two piece, or a bikini top with shorts. The possibilities are endless", Teto was now laughing crazily.

"Teto imagination sure is vivid I felt like I was there myself when she was telling that story", Tei said. She then looked over to Ruko" Looks like I'm not the only one who thought so, look how red her face is."

With Ted and Luka still fighting, Teto stuck in her dreams, and more than half the class was stuck on what to do after the first sentence. The English lesson was cancelled that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Teto and Ruko were in a very cramped situation, seeing as they were locked in a closet," Well it's just me and you, alone in a closet, and very small space. It's like a dream come true! Don't you say Ruko", Teto said putting her arms around Ruko's waist.

'More like a nightmare. I don't want her to find out like this', Ruko thought," Yeah like a dream come true", Ruko laughed nervously. 'I have to find a way to distract her. With what though? That's it', Ruko came up with something. "Hey Teto will finish telling me the story about Tei and Rin?"

Before Teto could answer, there was a loud banging on the door of the closet," No", Tei yelled," You're not suppose to be talking about my relationship, this not why I put you two in there. You are suppose to be moving your relationship further the people reading thinks it's going too slow."

"Did you just break the fourth and fifth walls", Teto questioned.

"And what do you mean people reading", Ruko also questioned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Tei tried to play it off," Anyway I'll be back by the end of the day to let you out, now don't you kids get to crazy in there", Tei then walk away.

"Let's get to know each other", Teto suggested, "Alright I like french bread and playing trick, and I like Norway more than any other country. Tell me some stuff about you."

"I like coffee and cats. I really like cats."

Teto got an idea," If you like cats so much then you must act like one. So if I rub your belly will you purr", Teto questioned. She moved her hand from around Ruko waist and went to rubbing her stomach. Ruko let out a moan which turned into laughter a second after," Nya, for me Ruko, nya."

"Nya! Nya! Nya", Ruko yelled in between the laughter. Ruko was moving round so much that she broke the door open," Yes we're free", Ruko's celebration was cut short when she saw her surroundings. The room had a heart shaped bed, scented candles, strawberries and whip cream, and massage oils. On the bed there was a note from Tei,"Just in case your sexual urges got out of hand and broke open the door. I connected this room to the closet, enjoy yourselves, P.S. there are some cards in the drawer if you get bored after", Ruko read," I'm going back to the closet."

Tei and Ritsu were in Tei's camera surveillance room watching Teto keep Ruko out of the closet," What if they had of went at it were you going to watch", Ritsu questioned.

"Of course not I would have turn the channel to something else, Ghost of Ristu", Tei answered.

"Quite calling me Ghost of Ristu, I am not dead!"

"You aren't alive either, therefore Ghost of Ritsu", Tei explained not taking her eyes off the screen.

Ritsu was getting frustrated," Just forget it",Ritsu began to think," Didn't Ruko use to be more willing in the beginning? She's more reserved now."

"That's true, it all happened at the movies that day, ever since they came back it's almost as if they…", Tei trailed off," But you know the only people that would know what happened is me, Teto, and Ruko. I can't tell since I promised I wouldn't, Ruko can't tell because she lost her memory, but somehow retained what happened in the back of her mind, that's why she still acts like that, and Teto is too embarrassed to say what happened. There is still what happened at the game show that we can look into. We can always do that later though, right Ghost of Ritsu", Ritsu got so angry he went on a rampage destroying everything in sight," Ritsu calm down! This place can only take some much damage before-", all the power in the house had went out due to Ritsu hitting the main power source.

"What were you about to say don't leave me hanging? Can't hear me?"

"No Ghost of Ritsu I can't hear you it is too dark."

"Ruko it is dark catch me with your arms", Teto ran and jumped to Ruko only to fall on the ground," Most people would try to catch people when they say 'catch me'. I love how you don't do it", Teto gushed.

"I would have caught you if I could see", Ruko had her hands on the ground, feeling around," There you are. Let's find one of those candles and a lighter", Ruko tried to help Teto up but was pulled down beside her," Teto, why did you pull me down?"

Teto didn't answer, she put her arms around Ruko's neck, "I want you to tell me the truth, have you got your memory back?"

Ruko thought for a minute," Just a good bit not all of it though. Like the show, the business woman, and a little of when we were at the movies."

"Remember what you said to me at the movies?"

"I Don't, I can only vaguely remember something amazing happening and it made me happy, like when I'm with you. I always get this warm feeling in my heart", Ruko put her arms around Teto waist to bring them closer together," Ever since the first day I saw you, words can't compare to how you make me feel", She began to yawn.' I like this feeling and I don't want it to leave. I'm afraid you'll leave as soon as you learn my secret', Ruko thought falling asleep.

"If only you could remember, then all of this would be easier for both of us", falling asleep right after Ruko.

"Be more careful little girl, you could have got a bad shock", the electrician said talking to Ritsu," Here have a lollipop."

"Golly gee mister thank you for fixing the house's power. It was scary dark in there, I thought I was going to wet myself in there. You were so brave going in there", Ritsu made the electrician blush. The electrician drove away with a big smile on his face," Goodbye mister", Ritsu wave him off.

"You're getting better at picking out lolicons, we didn't have to pay a single dime", Tei said walking back inside.

Ritsu followed behind Tei," Even if he wasn't, who could blame him for turning into one I'm irresistible."

"You keep thinking that cross dresser", Tei found the room she keep that Teto and Ruko broke into and saw that they were sleeping in each other arms on the floor," I wonder why they didn't use the bed."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This will be a belated Whites day chapter. Also I think we all know what Ruko secret is, but I have dyslexia. I'll try my best to spell it out this chapter. I would go right out and spell what it is in the story but i can get it remotely right. Not even google know what I'm taking about lol. That's bad when one of the number one search engines don't what your talking about and that isn't the only secret Ruko has. This would have been out on saturday but I got stuck at on word.

* * *

><p>Teto was sitting on the couch watching TV like, like any other Saturday morning. 'I Feel like I'm forgetting something', Teto thought," Of course how could I be stupid! I need sereal", Teto yelled. She ran to the kitchen and back just in time to catch the opening of the show," Nothing like morning cartoons", Teto was about to eat her cereal when she remembered something else," I forgot to get some milk for my sereal", Teto ran back into the kitchen it get some milk. On her way there she ran into Ritsu, who was walking through the door," Ritsu, I'm so sorry but I was trying to get some milk for my sereal, I forgot the first time."<p>

Ritsu waved it off," Don't you mean you forgot milk for your cereal", he questioned," And how do you forget to put milk in it?"

"Well for one I did say sereal and two I thought that it was in there when I saw a milk commercial", Teto stated.

Ritsu was getting irritated," You're saying cereal wrong", he pointed out," You're saying it like it begins with a 's'. When it begins with a 'c'."

Teto laughed slightly," Ritsu, I think I know how to say things", Teto patted Ritsu on the head," Poor Ritsu everyone knows that 'c' doesn't sound like a 's'. Next you're going to tell me that akkept is really accept."

Ritsu rubbed the temples of his head,' It's to early for all this', he thought," You know what? It's a good thing you're pretty."

Much later Teto was walking down the hallway in deep thought,' I still feel like I'm forgetting something. Maybe If I look around something will help me remember. Oh god is this how Ruko feels all the time', Teto stopped in her tracks,' That's right it had something to do with Ruko. I'm so close to figuring it out.'

Tei came walking down the hallway seeing a distracted Teto," Teto I hope you have a wonderful day", Tei had a big smile on her face and walked over to her.

'That was so out of character but what can I expect she's...probably reading my thought. That white haired...white', Teto began to piece together the pieces of her puzzle," White hair... Have a wonderful day... a white day that's it", she yelled," I forgot to get Ruko a Christmas present."

'No damn it', Tei thought," That's close Teto, but give it another try. Try a closer month."

"Another month, white days. Whites day", a light bulb shined over Teto's head,"Oh Whites day, when is it?"

Tei looked at her watch," Like about three days ago", Tei looked up from her watch to see Teto on the floor in the fetal position,"Um...So what did she give you", Tei said trying to change the subject," You know you have to give three time as much."

Teto gasped and shot off the floor,"She gave me a kiss and three time a kiss is", she thought for a minute," one times a kiss is make out, two times a kiss is groping, and three times kissing is s-s-sex", Teto turned red as a strawberry.

"What are you turning red for a few weeks ago you tried to rape her and last week when we all went to your imagination, I don't need to explain what happened after we came back to the classroom", Tei chastised.

"You're right Tei, I don't know what I was thinking", blood spurted out of Teto nose.

"This isn't better", Tei yelled getting covered in blood.

Teto plugged her nose up," Can you tell Ruko to come to her room in four to five hours."

"Sure", Tei watched Teto run off to get things ready for tonight,' I wonder if I should wait a little longer before... nah this is going to be more interesting', Tei then went to tell Ruko. Tei laid on the floor," Ruko, come here", Tei yelled until Ruko showed up.

"Tei what's wrong, I'm tired of everyone waking me so early in the afternoon", Ruko said rubbing her eyes," Why are you on the floor", she asked.

Tei began to cry," I fell and now I'm paralyzed. Can you take me to the door that leads anywhere", pointed down the hall. Ruko, being half asleep didn't see anything wrong with what Tei said, picked her headed down the hallway. Ruko didn't know that at one point in the hallway that the floor was moving in the opposite direction, now she's just walking in the same place.

Four hours went by before Ruko said anything," Tei how come I'm not getting any closer to the door", she questioned," I mean this house is big and all but there has to be a end somewhere."

"That because there are lots of traps in this hallway. You probably stepped on the belt", Tei explained,"Just stop walking to see."

Ruko stopped walking and mouth dropped when she started to move backwards," You could have told me early instead of making me walk all this time."

Tei ignored Ruko's complaining," Know what, I change my mind, Take me to the kitchen", she clapped her hands to signal her to go.

Ruko walked in the direction of the kitchen," So do you want some sereal? I mean cereal, sorry, I've been spending a lot of time with Teto, her habits are starting to rub off on me. I'm so tired I'm sorry but I'm going to drop any second now", Ruko stopped in the living room and put Tei on the floor," You can crawl to the kitchen. I need sleep", with that Ruko fell alseep on the couch.

Tei turned and layed on her back," I'm too lazy to get up. There's only one thing I can do at a time like this", Tei pulled out her phone," Rin help me, I'm lazy", just as quickly as she was called she came. Rin walked through one of the door that leads anywhere," You're getting better at finding theses doors", Rin looked down at Tei a little disappointed," Carry me away?"

"I can't you're just a little to heavy for me to pick", Rin said. Tei turned away from Rin and began to cry,' She thinks I called her fat doesn't', she thought. Rin bended over Tei rubbed her back," There, there, Tei your not fat. I can only lift so much, I can barely pick Len up."

Tei's phone rung to capture her attention," H-Hello this is Tei", she whimpered," How may I help you?"

"Are you crying", Teto asked over the the phone. In response Tei let out a cry," Did you get called fat? Don't worry you're not, you are under the weight of what you're suppose to weight", Tei let out a squeak," Yes really. Tell Ruko to come to her room."

"Alright, Rin go wake Ruko."

Rin went to wake up Ruko,"Ruko wake up and go to your room", Ruko mumbled and got up to go to her room.

Ruko got to her room and went straight to bed," Wait a second", she looked around to see that her room was completely different,"Did I walk into the closet again", Ruko asked.

A giggle filled the room,"Ruko you're so funny", Teto said coming out of nowhere, wearing a red dress and matching high heels," I want to start this by saying that I'm sorry about forgetting Whites day... and Christmas", Teto walked to the door and locked it," Just in case", she winked.

Ruko began to sweat,"Teto, what are you doing."

"Don't worry Ruko, everything will be just fine", Teto then jumped at Ruko.

Down stairs with Tei and Rin, in the living room, on the couch. they heard lots of bumping around from upstairs," What happening up there", Rin asked.

"I have an Idea of what exactly is going. Teto jumped at Ruko, Ruko move out of the way just in time, and is now cowering in the corner of her room confused on what's going", another series of bumps were heard," Teto pulled her out of the corner but she sounds like she's struggling. She has Ruko pinned to the ground then Ruko pinned Teto by flipping her over, it's going back and forth now", no sound was coming at the moment", They took a break", a few more bumps were heard," Teto took advantage of the break and tackled Ruko onto the bed", Tei deducted.

"You got all that from bumps in the wall. I doubt what you said happen", Rin stated matter-of-factly.

Teto was sitting on top of Ruko's stomach panting hard, Ruko was too," See Ruko everything... is alright. Just lay back and enjoy your present.

Ruko tried to get away from under her," Wait, stop, I'm a minor", she pleaded. Teto ignored what she was saying and drew closer to her lips,"If you don't stop, this will count as rape! Help! Rape! Ra-", Teto cut her off with her lips.

All that could be heard was Ruko's muffled cries die down as she eased into it," See Ruko just fine", Ruko only nodded," Good."

Ruko took a deep breathe," Teto can I asked you something?"

Back down stairs," It sounds like Ruko just made a huge decision", Tei smiled and slowly took out a knife out of her pocket," And I've decided to go back to the yandere club."

Rin got scared," Why?"

Tei slowly turned to Rin with a dark face and glowing red eyes," Because I love", she started to laugh slightly, then she suddenly stopped," Will you spend the night with me", Tei asked, Rin nodded," Wonderful", Tei threw her hands up letting go of the knife landing right behind Rin," That was close wasn't it", Rin passed out.

"What do I think about Hermaphrodites", Teto though for a little bit," I think they are pretty cool, there great. They are super human, I don't know why more people don't akkept it. I know why they're jealous."

'This would have been a nice moment if she hadn't said akkept', Ruko thought," You would go out with someone like that?"

Teto smiled," Of course but I like Ruko the most. I don't know what any of this has to do with right now."

"Okay this is the last question: What If I were one?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

An awkward silence filled the room as Ruko was waiting for Teto's answer. Teto didn't say anything, she got off Ruko and turned away from her," Ruko stand up", Teto command. Ruko did exactly what was said, a little shaken by the tone of voice. Teto walked in front of Ruko, put her hands on her hips, pulled her pants down. Ruko was surprised to say the least but not as much as Teto," I did not see this coming! ... You wear two pairs of pants", Teto said, Ruko just shrugged her shoulders. She did the same thing again and another surprise," There are shorts under your second pair of pants, you must get really hot in these", Ruko stammered over her words," One more time", Teto repeated her actions and was just flabbergasted," This is just wrong, so very wrong, how did you even- you were just wearing shorts, I took them off, and now panda legs? Forget this", Teto yelled.

"Um, Teto, the question", Ruko reminded.

"The question should be how did you do that. I mean I would understand if panda legs then shorts but it shorts then panda legs- you know what no! Even that wouldn't make sense cause your pants are close to skin tight I don't even know how you got them on with all this. I don't know why but this makes me upset for reason", Teto ranted," I'll get to your question tomorrow, right now I need to cool down", Teto slammed open the door, stormed out of Ruko's room and right into her's.

"I'm so confused, a little relieved, and kinda scared", Ruko said," Well there is always tomorrow."

Tei came by Ruko's room dragging Rin's unconscious body with her," Ruko nice pants you should wear them more often", Ruko was about to asked but Tei stopped her," It's because I love her. Can I tell you something", She dropped Rin and ran into the room.

A week had gone by before Ruko had the courage to talk to Teto," No matter what I'm going to find her, if she still not upset, and tell somewhat directly", Ruko concluded," I've never met anyone that could hold a grudge longer than a few hours", she got up from her chair and went in search for Teto. Ruko was walking down the hallway when she saw Teto walk out of a room," Teto, hey, Teto I need to talk to you", stopped in front of her," you're not still mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad anymore. It just that I have this thing about panda's legs, for some reason just their leg, and... anyway what did you want to talk about", Teto said changing the subject.

"We can't talk about it out here", Ruko grabbed Teto's hand and pulled her into a random room," And we're back in the closet, the cramp wonderful closet. I'm a horrible picker."

"Why not pick another room?"

"Cause I fear what is on the other side of the door. We can forget that now, so what would you think if-"

Ruko was interrupted by a knock the door," I know you're busy and all but can I get some air freshener", Ted asked," Yeah me and Rook were having this contest to see who could eat the most breakfast burritos. Let's just say that you might not want to go on the west side of the house for a while", He chuckled a bit.

Teto and Ruko had a look of disgust on their face," Ted that is so gross, hang on a second."

"I think I can get, it's right above my head", Ruko turned around to get it.

Teto thought about taking advantage of the situation,' I kinda have an idea about what Ruko wants to tell me and ever since then I've been wanting to feel down there, I mean who wouldn't, and like I'd let them', Teto began to feel Ruko's butt resulting in a certain sound coming out of Ruko's mouth,' It doesn't feel like she's wearing more than one pair of pants...stupid panda legs', Teto was about to put her hands down but Ruko got moving," Ruko calm down I'm just seeing something."

She couldn't hear Teto so she kept thrashing around until she broke down the door on top of Ted, Teto was laying onto of Ruko, and Ruko, on her back, was stuck in the middle with her pants down,' I wonder if the Vocaloids have to go through stuff like this', Ruko thought.

At the Vocaloid house, Rin was in her and Len's room crying, Kaito, Len and Meiko were outside the door trying to get in to see what was wrong. Miku came walking down the hall," Why is everyone crowded around the door", Kaito was going to tell her but was cut him off with a hand to the face," Kaito please I'm in the middle of something at the moment", Kaito looked depressed.

"Rin is crying and the door is locked so we can't get in", Len said," It's almost been a week since she locked herself in and it makes me sad that I can't help her. Also I've been sleeping on the couch and it really uncomfortable, it just messing up my back", Len slightly turned his back to the left and a loud cracking noise could be heard, over Rin's crying, coming from his spine," I only turned a inch,That's not suppose to make that sound. I need my bed back!"

"Don't worry I can get in no problem", Miku walk to the door and knocked twice," Well I tried", Miku began to walk away, then suddenly turned back and broke the door down," They didn't even see it coming", she said triumphantly. Miku was the first to walk in, followed by everyone else," Rin where did you go? she's not here."

Len ran to his bed and dived into it," My sweet we meet again", he called out. Len was enjoying laying in his bed until he look up at the ceiling," Meiko quick come and look at this."

Meiko came over, looked up and was mortified,"What! We have to call an emergency meeting quick get the word out quickly", Meiko ordered.

Back at the Utauloid house we join Ruko who was still on the floor of the hallway,' Why haven't I gotten up yet', she wondered,' Why am I thinking about their house when I could have taken this opportunity to leave?'

"There are only two options right now, Ruko", Teto suddenly said," One let me touch or two we wait until Ted wakes", Ruko lost all color in her face,' This seems a little mean but this is the only way I can get this over with, at least I got to her underwear this time' she thought. She slowly moved down Ruko's body until she got to her underwear,' the moment of truth.'

"Emergency meet everyone hurry,hurry", Ritsu came yelling down.

"Ritsu I swear I will tear off your testicles and feed them to squirrels, if you don't turn back", Teto threatened with the brightest smile on her face. Ritsu simply nodded and ran the other way," Back to the more important stuff", she inched closer and closer," I just can't stand. It's like cake, you want to savor it but you want to dig in", she squeals. Teto finally slid her hands down Ruko's underwear," Oh my god... I can't believe it. wait", she slid her hand a little further," It's true, you're like that", Ruko bucked her hips up against Teto's hands," Want to go back in the closet", Teto took her hands out of Ruko's undies and help her up.

Ruko looked worried," You won't call me a monster?"

Teto smiled," I'll do much better than that", she walked back into the closet," Why don't I start by calling you my girlfriend and on your way back in don't for get the door." Ruko got the door and went to the closet as happy as could be, the end?

Ruko put back up the door and closed behind her. On the other side of the door was Tei,"It not over Yet", Tei declared," I'm going to be missing in the next chapter what will they do with out me, what happened to Rin; even though I already know since I did it to her, and Ted, when will he get his air freshener", she pinched her nose," And I tell you, he needs it."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Our meeting is about to begin", Meiko called out, everyone kept talking," That mean to shut your mouth", she yelled. It got deathly quite," That's it, thank you everyone. Now where is the vice president", just as Meiko asked Ruko came in carrying Ted on her shoulder, both of them where covered in blood," What happened to you two?"

"Well me and Ted was at this place, having lunch, and- it was at a place where they let you kill your meal. Yeah Ted got sick, past out, and I had the chicken", Meiko motioned for her to keep going," You know that expression running around like a chicken with its head cut off. From then on you can probably guess what happened, I wouldn't recommend eating there", she laughed.

What really happened, Ruko and Teto had gone to the other room of the closet," This is so exciting I can't believe it", Teto exclaimed. Teto pushed Ruko down on the bed and jumped on top of her," I bet nothing will stop me this time", she then ripped open Ruko's shirt," R-Ruko what happened to your bra?"

"I only wear them twice a week. There so constricting",Ruko explained," Besides I hate going to stores to buy bras they almost never have my size."

Teto was trembling," It's just so unexpected and-and-and", blood burst from her nose like a busted pipe, quickly filling the room.

On the outside of the closet, in the hallway, Ted came to," All I wanted was something to help air out the smell", he yelled," Didn't have to beat me over the head with a door", he sighed," It looks like I'll have to get it myself", He opened the door to only to get hit by a wave of blood and Ruko and Teto.

Back to the meeting," I would eat there if I were you. I might eat there but I might enjoy eating there if you catch my drift, wink wink, nudge fudge and all that", she chuckle," But if you do eat there I won't forgive", she then got serious which confused everyone.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand. Until the vice president wakes up I'll be in charge", Meiko said changing the subject," Something or someone has upset Rin, she has gone somewhere. We don't know where but we can't take any chances on relaxing. Anyone have any Ideas?"

"Who was the last the person to see her", Len asked," They might know what happened."

"If anything it would be Tei who knows but she's been gone for a week",Ritsu informed.

'Is it hot? I feel hot. Is it hot in here. It must be because I know where Tei is', Ruko thought," I think I left my coffee brewer on I better go get it", Ruko made a dash for the door.

Meiko caught her arm, stopping her," What's the hurry we have more important thing to do, like find the president. Why do you have guilty expression on your face and your sweating a lot."

Ruko's left eye were twitching," Guilty? Me? No way, I just- hot very hot- coffee burning and- I have to go to the toilet",she screamed," Yeah that's right, so if you will excuse me", Ruko's sweat made it hard for Meiko to keep a grip on her.

Ruko slip through then proceeded to run out the door," She must really have to go", was the thought that went through almost everyone's head, all Except for one.

'I'm so glad I got out of there, I'm going to check on Teto', Ruko thought,'But first a shower, the blood stain look is not all that attractive', she ran into her for the shower. After the shower, Ruko ran into Teto's room," Are you feeling better you lost a lot of blood", she walked over to Teto's bed.

"I'm alright when you join in the sort of place your not really human anymore. Losing blood like that won't kill us as easily", Teto explained,"Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course I would but I can't", Ruko saw the sad look on Teto's face," It's not that I don't want to. Your bed is a little to short by some 15 inches. Other than that I Would always jump at the chance to-", Ruko's rambling was cut short due to Teto pressing her lips against hers. Ruko laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head," I won't be getting tired of that anytime soon", something in the back of her mind connected. Back at the movies she said the same thing,' Ow it hurts.'

Ruko held her head in pain," Ruko what's wrong", asked a concerned Teto.

"It's nothing just a head ache", she pulled back the covers to the bed," I'll curl up and sleep here for tonight, good afternoon", she fell fast asleep wrapped around Teto.

"This happened fast", Teto said caught in Ruko's hold," I'm not even tired", something then hit her," We've been doing all this stuff in the closet. I have to get the word out that Ruko's mine", she reached into her pocket and got her phone. She quickly dialed a number," Hello, Rook you know how you wanted to see Ruko in a swim suit asterisk q asterisk?"

Rook on the other side of the phone was at the meeting," Yes, I dream of it everyday."

"Guess what she's taken so no swim suit, no drooling, and no more dreaming. She's mine now and I'm her, suck it", she immediately hung up," That felt great!"

"I feel horrible", Rook was sobbing hysterically," But I won't lose! I kissed her first, on her movie date and she said she wouldn't be getting tired of it anytime soon!"

"Rook will you shut up we are still in a meeting", Ritsu warned.

The gigantic doors of the meeting room flew open, it was Tei," Sorry I just couldn't stand not being in the chapter."

"You monster what have you done with the president", Miku yelled from the back of the room.

"I hate you so much Miku. Anyway I don't know", grinning from ear to ear," But she's a lot closer than you would think she is", she winked to no one," Did she leave a note of some kind", she wink again," Maybe something about breaking up", winked again," Went looking for me perhaps", another wink.

"Why do you keep winking at nothing", Len asked," you seem a little off", he walked closely to Tei,"You usually keep your promised but it could be because", Len ripped out Tei's hair or who you thought was Tei," Rin what are you doing dressed like that?"

"I bought these red contacts, sailor whatever this uniform is, and these platform shoes", she cried," I missed her and she's not coming until the next chapter. Why do we keep breaking the fourth wall!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Tei was back from her trip, tired and exhausted," I wonder what happened while I was gone", Tei question as she walked down the hall. A girl who looked just like her passed by Tei,' Since when did Rin like to cosplay... Wait a minute', Tei turn around dramatically," Len what are you doing looking so good."

"I can explain everything", Len got into a running position and took off," Cause I'm fabulous", he yelled back, she took off after him pasting Teto's room.

"It's so big, Ruko", Teto exclaimed. Tei threw her leg in reverse and got comfortable at the door.

"It taste even better", Ruko said. Tei could not believe what was hearing through a cup on the door," Don't put it all in at once, you might gag on it. Give it one big long lick to get a taste for it."

"I don't know how to hold it. Will you hold it while I lick it, from then I think I can do it", Teto asked.

Ted came walking down the hallway when he saw Tei crouched down in front of Teto's door," Tei your back. Where were you?"

As Ted finished his question everything went in slow motion. Tei had a butchers knife up to Ted's neck," Does it matter where I have been", Tei had menacing look in her eye. Ted shook his head no and ran away,' Back to the door', she thought.

"It so bitter", Teto said.

Tei went flying back to the door so fast that her ear almost broke through the door," Wait until you get to the creamy center... Did you hear that? It sounded like someone is listening to the conversation and understanding it" Ruko stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about because there is nothing to misunderstand. You try mine now."

All Tei heard were bed spring moving," It's so pink and sticky", it went silent for a moment," It tastes sweet", Ruko exclaimed.

Ritsu was walking through the hall and saw Tei crouched by Teto's door,' What to do in when you see and opportunity like this', he thought. He snuck up behind Tei and yelled as loud as he could," Hey Tei what are you doing?"

Before Ritsu knew it he was on his back with a knife to his neck," Any last words", Tei asked.

"It was worth it", Ritsu said confidently. Just before Tei was about to push the knife through his neck Teto's door opened showing Ruko and Teto holding popsicles," Thank you God for this second chance", Ritsu pushed Tei off and made a run for it.

'You live for today Ritsu until next time', Tei thought, she then looked over to Ruko and Teto," So what where you to doing?"

Ruko was the first to speak," We were tasting each other's favorite ice cream deserts or something", she showed Teto's" This is cherry bread flavor."

"And this one is coffee flavor", Teto said showing Ruko's.

"That first one does even sound real", Random canned laughter began to play," What was that?"

"What was what Tei", Ruko and Teto said at the same time. Tei back away slowly leaving the scene," But really what was that", Ruko asked.

"An app", said pulling an IPhone," Pretty useful when it comes down to it, I must say. I got really addicted to Temple Run lately."

"What do we do know?"

"We could make out a little", Teto offered," Maybe go a little further and see what happens", Ruko shrugged her shoulder and began to walk to her room," Ruko I will tackle you to the ground and drag you in here, if I have to", Teto said pointing to her room.

Ruko did an over exaggerated yawn," I'm pretty tired right so..."

Ruko tried to get to her room but a rope came from Teto phone tying her up," There is and app for everything and again it becomes pretty useful when it comes down to it", Teto repeated.

"Teto, I love you and all of your faults but why are you so aggressive. We don't need to have sex to say we love each other, right? Come over here and untie me", Teto went over to Ruko and put her over her shoulder," You are surprisingly stronger than last time. Teto don't do it let's wait", Ruko pleaded.

Teto, laying on the couch was mumbling in her sleep," It's okay Ruko everything will feel great", Rook and Ruko just so happen to be passing by," Don't struggle so much, love you", she snuggled with a pillow and made kissy noises.

"Aw that's so cute, she talking in her sleep", Ruko commented," I wonder who she's talking about", Teto rolled over off the couch and on to the floor hard," Teto are you alright", Ruko said as she and Rook went to her side.

"Oh that's sad it was just a dream", Teto looked around this isn't the house who's house is this", Teto asked.

"It's yours, Teto, you came back last night completely smashed but it's alright I helped Ruko take care of the kids for you", Rook explained," You two can come in now mommy is awake now."

One boy and on girl came running from the hallway, jumping on Teto," I have kids how did all of this happen."

"Teto I don't think that it would be appropriate to explain that in front of five year old twins", Ruko said.

"That is not what I meant", she faced palmed," I don't even remember having kids to be honest so who is the father of these two?"

"It's(1)…remember", Ruko said.

"What, I didn't hear the name", Teto said.

"I said…Teto are you having a hard time hearing?"

'Can't hear the name for some reason', Teto thought," No I hear you."

"That's great because I really want you to hear this(2)… Me and Ruko are getting married and want you to be one of the maids of honor", Rook explained.

"No", Teto screamed.

"We could have taken a regular no for an answer."

Ruko woke up in a sweat," What a weird dream", Ruko looked around, confused," I'm in the hospital."

Teto, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, was woken up by the creaking of the bed," Ruko you woke up? Do you need a nurse? Nurse", Teto yelled out.

"Teto I don't need a nurse, I was just surprised to be in the hospital. How did I get in here?"

"Well I have to do is one word and you would understand, Tei."

"Oh, how long have I been in here a few days right", Ruko joked.

"Ruko you've been in her for the past seven months", Teto explained," You were in a coma for that long everyone is really worried about would happen if you didn't wake up. I haven't even left your side since you've been in here,"

"That means all this time it was on long continuous dream and thanks Teto I knew you would be there for me", Ruko said holding Teto's hand,' Wait a second! That means I have to go through we telling her again", she remembered.

"Ruko you look worried about something? Is it about your morning wood?"

"My what", Ruko looked down and quickly covered herself.

Teto laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head," I kind of, sort of, looked under your gown a few times and…yeah, whoops."

'Maybe dream Teto and real Teto aren't that different', Ruko laughed a bit," So you know my secret."

"It doesn't change my view of you at all", Teto exclaimed.

"Stop reading my mind", they both laughed," You should go tell the doctors I've woke up now."

Two weeks after Ruko came back, Teto asked out on a date everything went perfectly and as months went by that go closer and closer. They won best couple of the year awards and soon after got married. Two years later they had Twins one boy and one girl, they grew up to be partners in a big company for the Vocaloids and Utauloids merging them together making them an even bigger success. Now well into their last year of life, Ruko and lay together on their bed," Ruko I just want to say I love you so much, I'm glad I met someone like you and I've enjoyed our time together."

Ruko gave her a kiss," I have too, Teto", she snuggled closer to her," It's time for us to go isn't it", Teto nodded," I'm alright with it as long as you're by my side and we'll be together in the next life too", she stated as they both slowly fell asleep.

"Of course we will", Teto said laughing a bit, Ruko joined in on the laughter.

The laughter slowly died down as they fell asleep. Their two kids came into their room and check their pluses," They passed away", the girl said close to tears.

There was a knock at the door," Tei hurry up the new girl is here", Ritsu said.

"Just one minute", yelled through the door," The boy patted her should,' It's alright they have a smile on the face', he said trying to hold back his tears", she wrote down in her book," And done", she got up and exited her room. Walking down the hallway she came across Teto Ruko and Defoko," Hey guys how's it going?"

"We going to go find my room", Ruko said.(3)

* * *

><p>1. When Teto couldn't here the name, Ruko was saying it was her<p>

2. Rook said joke

3. Goes back to the beginning when they all met in the hallway kind of like a never ending cycle

Sorry it took so long I was in the hospital...kind of Ironic. I'm planning on going back through the story and correcting the mistakes as best as I can


End file.
